


A Rare Sight to See

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Kara is horny for her wife on main, SuperCat Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Prompt: DenimKara loved seeing Cat in jeans. It was such a rare sight and she always cherished it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606324
Comments: 16
Kudos: 142
Collections: Femslash February





	A Rare Sight to See

Arrowverse || SuperCat || Arrowverse || A Rare Sight to See || Arrowverse || SuperCat || Arrowverse

Title: A Rare Sight to See – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, domestic fluff

Main Pairing: Cat/Kara

DC Characters: Kara Danvers, Catherine 'Cat' Grant, Carter Grant

Summary: Prompt: Denim

Kara _loved_ seeing Cat in jeans. It was such a rare sight and she always cherished it.

**A Rare Sight to See**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Kara bit her lips as she watched her wife. Cat Grant looked good in absolutely _everything_ she wore – every suit and skirt and evening gown. There was one look in particular that Kara _loved_ on her wife though. Just a very simple shirt and jeans combo. Also known as the _rarest_ clothes to find on Cat Grant. It happened only on very special occasions and Kara always knew to cherish them in particular, to appreciate the way the denim clung onto Cat's thighs and ass.

"Kara. Kara, if you're done staring at me, would you mind _helping_?", asked Cat pointedly.

She looked over her shoulder to stare at her wife. Flustered, Kara adjusted her glasses so she could look over the rim of them and use her heat-vision to get the fire going that Cat was failing to ignite. Sighing, Cat leaned back to sit and look at it while Carter made a 'woah' sound.

"That _never_ gets old", whispered Carter with a grin. "Oh. Can you roast my marshmallows like directly with your eyes too?"

"Of course I can. Used to do it for Alex and myself all the time as kids", grinned Kara.

"And by 'kids', she means 'last week'", pointed Cat out unimpressed. "I _saw_ you do it when Alex and Kelly were over for dinner. I'd say 'you spoiled your appetite' but then that's _impossible_."

The look on Cat's face melted into something tender as she looked at Kara. Grinning, Kara came to sit next to her wife and steal a kiss. They were out, camping. Clark had agreed to cover National City for her while she spent time with her family. These were so important, to all three of them. At first, they had started doing this for the sake of Carter and Kara bonding – even though they had gotten along even before Cat and Kara got together – and then to remove Cat from her beloved technology. Now, it was just a family tradition for the Grant-Danvers family.

The three of them huddled together around the fireplace, putting their marshmallows onto sticks. Kara grinned to herself as she sneakily slipped a hand in the back-pocket of Cat's jeans.

"Kara", hissed Cat, swatting Kara's thigh.

"What, I like you wearing a jeans", whispered Kara into her wife's ear, kissing her cheek.

"You do know that if you ever leak a photo of me in those, I will file for a divorce", warned Cat.

"Honestly, I think the money you'd make off of a 'totally domestic normal Cat Grant' would be more than you'd get in any settlement", noted Carter with a grin.

"You know what, you may be right, Car", laughed Kara, slowly leaning against Cat's side.

Cat huffed indignantly at that, glaring at her traitorous wife and son, who were both laughing loudly. Though Cat couldn't be mad, she was far too enamored with seeing them like this.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST SUPERGIRL SHIP. How dare I haven't written it before :O


End file.
